futabufandomcom-20200214-history
Ellen
Ellen is a foreign exchange IT student from the United States. She appears in the fourth episode of Futabu!! and challenges the club members to various sexual acts. Appearance and Personality Ellen has long pink hair, brown skin and blue eyes. She wears jean-shorts with and American flag themed bikini top. She has an upbeat and energetic personality. Initially she is somewhat arrogant, threatening to post embarrassing pictures of the clubs members to the internet if they lose to her in sex but her attitude changes after losing to Mao. Ellen later sends a post card to the club members, implying that she was humbled by her experience and now more respectful to the club members. Ellen is proud to be a Futanari telling Aya that it is fun and has many advantages. She prefers to have sex with other Futanari however she does make an exception for Akane when she wears a strapon penis. She is fairly intelligent, able to work with various electronic equipment as well as hack websites. In contrast to her intelligence she is somewhat airheded, confusing similar sounding terms such as "Ok" and "Houkei" (Phimosis). The technology she uses includes: * A pink robotic elephant * Sensual sensors earrings * Futanari Play Gear Penis Information On the DVD cover, Ellen is described as the "Futanari exchange student with phimosis." Thus many of the sex acts featuring Ellen prominently involve her foreskin. Ellen also has one of the largest penises in the series at 36 cm. Ellen's phimosis is significant enough to cause her a fair amount of discomfort when retracted. However her foreskin is remarkably stretchable and can be pulled several inches past the tip of her glans which allow it to be used in complex sex play. Her foreskin is initially brought to attention by Aya, who is surprised by Ellen's phimosis and teases her foreskin calling it "excessive." Aya then proceeds to fondle it by stretching it and poking her fingers into it. This causes Ellen to devise a sex play act where her foreskin is pulled over the tip of Aya's penis to accommodate both their glans much to the pleasure of both parties. Despite Aya's teasing Ellen remains quite proud of her penis, showing it off and calling it "tasty" and "delicious." Since Ellen has phimosis, her glans are usually untouched and have become too sensitive for direct contact. Even during sex she prefers to keep her glans hidden in her foreskin, opting instead to be stimulated indirectly through the skin. The degree of sensitivity is first seen when she allows Aya to play with her foreskin and she ejaculates when the two rub their glans together while docking. When Ellen has sex with Mao, Mao was unable to make Ellen ejaculate due to her phimosis. Realizing Ellen’s weakness, the fully aroused Mao then begins to peel Ellen’s foreskin. Ellen protests but in Mao’s hypersexual state Ellen’s pleas are ignored and her foreskin is peeled off. Mao then starts to lick Ellen’s glans directly and then penetrates Ellen vaginally. Unaccustomed to this stimulation Ellen ejaculates shortly afterwards and is unable to continue having sex allowing Mao to win the sex contest. Despite the initial shock of having her glans exposed, Ellen enjoyed her experience with Mao and plans to have a circumcision. Trivia *In Japan, the term Houkei (literal translation: phimosis) is a general term used to describe a penis whose glans are covered in foreskin while erect but may still be retractable. While in English the term refers to foreskin that cannot be retracted. *Circumcision is rarely done in Japan which is part of the reason why the club members were surprised when Ellen suggests it. Category:Female